Embodiments of the present invention relate to reciprocating equipment, particularly high-pressure mud pumps used in the oil production industry. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a novel method and apparatus for coupling components used in reciprocating equipment, such as mud pumps.
High pressure mud pumps commonly found in the oil production industry are generally large reciprocating pumps. The components of a mud pump can be divided into a power end and a fluid end. The power end components comprise a plurality of reciprocating connecting rods and crossheads connected to a rotating crankshaft. The fluid end components comprise a plurality of piston and cylinder assemblies along with the valves needed to control the flow of fluid into and out of the cylinders. In many pumps, an extension rod extends from each crosshead and is coupled to a piston via a piston rod. The power end serves to convert rotational motion of the crankshaft into a linear, reciprocating motion of the pistons within the cylinders. The reciprocating motion of the pistons generates pressurized fluid.
The drilling fluid pressurized by the mud pump often contains a high volume of solid material and can be highly abrasive. When operating with high pressure, abrasive fluid, mud pumps tend to have very high wear rates, especially in the fluid end components, such as the pistons. Because high pressure mud pumps experience high wear rates on pistons and other components, it is often necessary to replace the components on a regular basis. When replacing these components, the mud pump must necessarily be deactivated, which often results in interruption of the drilling process. Therefore, in order reduce downtime, it beneficial to be able to remove and replace worn components quickly and efficiently.
In many mud pump designs, the piston rods, which connect to the pistons, are connected to the extension rods via retention apparatus, such as piston rod clamps or links. These piston rod clamps can simplify the removal and replacement of a piston. Because field conditions are frequently less than ideal, and the components wear during operation, there is often some degree of misalignment between the reciprocating components. This misalignment can lead to complications and delays in installing a conventional piston rod clamp and making the connection between an extension rod and a piston rod. Therefore, there exists a need for a retention apparatus which allows for an efficient replacement of worn pistons and other high wear components while accommodating misalignment between the mud pump components, such as the extension rod and the piston rod.
Thus, the embodiments of the present invention are directed to piston rod retention systems that seek to overcome these and other limitations of the prior art.